The Wishing Well
by ShikiXVI
Summary: A young Sesshomaru stumbles into the well and arrives at a modern era. The place is smelly, and the human child who found him is annoys the heck out of him. Then, he is whisked away, and his memories wiped clean. However, a connection has already been made to a blue eyed girl. Time is a fickle thing, and beware what you wish for. SessKag
1. Chapter 1

The Wishing Well

Disclaimer: If I owned Inuyasha, Sesskag would totally be canon. Like seriously, Inu is a douche.

A/N: So normally, Kagome travels back to a young Sesshomaru or a young Sesshomaru travels to the feudal era. But what if a young Sesshomaru ended up in the modern world? – Chaotic Plot Bunnies started dancing and I had to write this. By the way, as I am referencing age, demons age 10 times slower than humans so when Sesshomaru is 50 years old in demon age he is 5 in human years. Same applies to every other demon met. (Just to clear up some stuff before we start.)

Chapter 1: To wish upon a well

Sesshomaru was bored. His father was in _another_ war meeting and his mother was greeting her guests _again_. Although He was 50 years old, Sesshomaru was still considered a child in demon years. He was already done with his studies, which to him, was relatively easy. Currently, he had training scheduled in the afternoon, but he had _already_ trained in the morning and he _didn't_ want to train _again._ He dodged into a bush as the palace maids ran haphazardly in an attempt to find him. He looked at them in contempt. They were demons, yet they didn't even know how to use their nose to scent him out. Granted, he did cover his scent, but it does not excuse for such forgetfulness.

Deciding that today was as good as any day to sneak out of the palace, Sesshomaru quickly made his way to the servant's quarters. It was less heavily guarded than the rest of the palace since it wasn't as important, and the walls were lower, which meant it was easier to jump over. Furthermore, many servants usually attended to their duties by day and the nighttime servants were still asleep. Truly, it was the perfect place to sneak away or plan an attack. Sesshomaru often wondered why his father hasn't realized this weakness yet but he assumed that his sire must have a plan. For now however, Sesshomaru fully intended to exploit he weakness of the layout.

Sesshomaru silently walked through the servants quarters, keeping his youki close to him and masking his scent as he went. His mokomoko flopped gently on his shoulders as he jumped over various buildings to get to the wall.

Once he arrived at the wall, Sesshomaru ran along the length until he found a relatively tall pine tree that rose above the walls. Gathering his youki to his feet, Sesshomaru walked up along the trees to the tree branches and jumped from one branch to another before jumping across the wall.

Once outside, Sesshomaru gave a small breath of relief and a smile for avoiding direction. He let his youki and scent out as normal and laughed at the foolishness of everyone who let him go. Without hesitation, Sesshomaru began walking through the forest that surrounded the Western Palace.

Sesshomaru had walked for a long time, enjoying the sound of the animals in the forest. He raced some rabbits around to hone his senses and for amusement, but otherwise remained walking at a steady pace. He didn't have any specific destination on his mind, he just wanted out of the palace. Besides, his childish mind assured him that he could return by tracking his own scent later.

Sesshomaru soon found himself in a small clearing in the woods. The grass was soft and Sesshomaru looked around in peace as he surveyed what he deemed as his new safe haven. In the middle of the clearing stood a well. It was old, but strangely not worn out. In fact, despite its appearance, it showed no sign of rotting or decay. Sesshomaru was able to sense power thrumming through the well. Curious, Sesshomaru went to investigate, golden eyes round with anticipation at what he would find. He hopped onto the edge of the well and peered in. The bottom of the well was indiscernible even in the bright lighting of the sunny sky. Sesshomaru squinted and concentrated on seeing if there was _anything_ in the well that contained the power he felt. He just wished that something interesting would happen in his otherwise boring life of repetitions. Maybe, whatever in the well could be brought to his father and his sire would complement him. He only had to find it. In fact the demon child was so absorbed in this activity that he failed to notice the presence behind him

"Foul demon! Die!"

An arrow whizzed through the air and hit a spot few inches from his feet. Startled, Sesshomaru gave a look of a surprise before switching to battle stance. Unfortunately for him however, as he mover, Sesshomaru forgot that he was balancing precariously over the edge of the well. His footing slipped and Sesshomaru plunged into the darkness of the well.

Sesshomaru braced himself, fully expecting the impact of hard ground. However, when he felt none, he opened his eyes and watched in awe. Purple pink streams of magic ran alongside him. Small specks of light blinked in the distance. He felt as if he was floating through the night sky with pretty magic dancing around him. However, as soon as it had started, the vision ended and Sesshomaru _did_ feel the bite of the cold, hard, ground.

As he gathered his bearing, the first thing Sesshomaru noticed was the _awful_ smell of the well. It burned his nose, and he wanted to claw it off. Secondly, he noticed that when he glanced up, the sky was not above him anymore, instead it was replaced by wooden boards. The child mused that it may have been teleportation. He had come across it in his studies but it didn't really interest him. He preferred training more than doing deskwork. Covering his nose, Sesshomaru jumped out of the well. Thankful for its low height. He found himself in a building of some sort, there were doors in front of him, but Sesshomaru could tell that the smell was about to get worse out there and he wasn't sure if he _really_ want to go out yet.

As it happened, Sesshomaru didn't have to decide anything since a child flung open the door before he could. Sesshomaru winced at the new smell that hit his nose and wished for some way to just _not_ smell anymore even though as his father said, the ability to smell was one of the most important sense to an inuyoukai. As he was preoccupied with his nose, he forgot the person who opened the door.

A four year old Kagome stood in front of the well house as she opened the door. Grandpa was asking for some mystical herb that he claimed to grow at the bottom of the well and he had ordered Kagome to check for him. Kagome being the ever dutiful child complied. Although the child was positive that no such herb grew here, she humored her because it was amusing to see him ranting. She certainly id not expect to see a long, white haired child wearing a traditional yukata in the well house in her backyard. Kagome, being Kagome and a child, immediately assumed that the girl in front of her must have been the child of one of the visitors and got lost. The girl was scrunching up her nose and constantly holding it. Kagome thought that she looked very uncomfortable.

"Wow, you are really pretty."

Kagome told the girl, hoping to make her feel better. The girl seemed startled out of her face scrunching and gaped at Kagome. Then, in a very condescending tone, the girl stuck her nose up in the air and asked, "Human, where is this Sesshomaru?"

Kagome stared incredibly at this girl who was very pretty but very rude.

"Duh, you are in Tokyo of course. And by the way, you should of said thank you too because I complimented you." Kagome replied as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Sesshomaru stared at the human in front of him, irritation gnawing at his whole being. He did _not_ know what this 'Tokyo" is, his nose _hurt_ , and the human in front of him _didn't_ cower in his presence. Something was wrong definitely. The human was small, its hair was short and wore strange attire. Intimidation had always worked on humans – especially males and Sesshomaru intended for it to work again this time. He was about to open his mouth retort back to the child when his stomach decided to make itself known.

 _Ggggrrrrr._

Sesshomaru flushed in embarrassment. However, the sound did not faze Kagome in the least. Instead she grabbed his arm and began pulling him in the direction towards her house. Sesshomaru gaped at the audacity of this _human_ manhandling his person _without_ his permission and was about to protest when the smell of food hit his nose. It was such a wonderful and welcomed smell in this otherwise very nasty selling place. All complaints, Sesshomaru decided, could be put off until later after the immediate issue of food has been dealt with.

It was not hard to convince her mother to feed Sesshomaru at all. After one look at Sesshomaru and his tattered clothing from the fall and the sweat on both children from running, Mama Higurashi ushered both children into the bath while she prepared dinner.

Kagome went up to her room and prepared a change of clothing for both Sesshomaru and herself. She arrived to the bathroom and began taking off her clothes. Once she was done, she turned around to question her companion if she was ready to take a bath only to see a still fully clothes Sesshomaru standing behind her gawping.

"Y-y-you are a girl!" He stuttered.

"Well yeah? Aren't you?" Kagome asked.

A crimson shade bloomed across Sesshomaru's face as he ran out to find the woman who he had deduced to be the mother of the boy – no, girl.

Mama Higurashi was finishing up dinner and piling it onto plates when a red faced Sesshomaru stumbled into the kitchen. After calmly listening to Sesshomaru's panicked explanation with thinly veiled amusement, Mama Higurashi made Kagome take a quick shower first before helping Sesshomaru with the shower. Apparently, the boy, although older than Kagome, did not know how to use even a simple shower even though it was a common utility in every household. In fact, her stared at it as if looking at a completely new thing. She also exchanged the frilly dress Kagome had brought for Sesshomaru, no doubt to dress him up, and gave him a pair of shorts and t-shirt instead.

When everything was done, she called Grandpa from upstairs when the kids sat at the table. Once Grandpa entered the dining room, he took one look at Sesshomaru and began throwing ofudas at his head. Hackles raised, Sesshomaru was about to retaliate with his youki. During his shower, he had reexamined the details of this new world and all the very strange things he had seen and smelled. He was confused, and his head hurt. A senile old man throwing papers at his head did not help things. It only furthered his irritation. He was about to launch an attack when Kagome threw herself in front of him.

"Stop it Grandpa! He's my friend. You can't hurt him!" She yelled.

Meanwhile, Mama Higurashi was also restraining and calming grandpa down. In his chair, Sesshomaru blushed, anger forgotten. No one at the Western Palace ever claimed him as a friend before. It was always honored son or young master. Although he was a bit disgruntled that the girl who claimed him was a human, he couldn't help the small warmth that bloomed in his heart.

Dinner was eaten in relative peace as Kagome rambled about the events of the day. Grandpa occasionally shot evil glances at Sesshomaru but he deflected them with the well-practiced aloofness he held at the Western Palace. Sesshomaru didn't speak unless he was addressed with a question. Instead, he observed his new surroundings closely and made conjectures within his head. He found the fire that sprung out of the metal contraption that Kagome had called a stove most interesting. To his knowledge, humans did not have the ability to control fire. How is it then that these humans could make fire come out at will? The strange thing that spouted water also intrigued him as well. There were many bizarre things in this building that the humans referred to as home. But Sesshomaru was startled out of his thoughts when Mama Higurashi asked him where his house was and why hasn't his parents come to pick him up yet.

The answer that his residence was at the Western Palace and that his father was the honored Inutaisho was at the tip of his tongue, but strangely, the small inuyoukai felt reluctant to impart this information on these humans. They showed no sign of knowing that he was a demon despite his marks and in the shower, Mama Higurashi even tried to rub them off until he told her they were birthmarks.

"I don't know where my parents are. I am alone." Sesshomaru replied and immediately winced at how the words sounded. However, it served its purpose as Mama Higurashi's face softened and she beckoned him to join Kagome in her bedroom to tuck the children in for bed.

Sesshomaru opted to use his newly washed yukata as pajamas, his mokomoko clean and fresh on his shoulder. He noted that the human girl whined about this so called "bed time". Logically, humans and young demons all needed sleep. So why was this human irrationally denying her body what it needs? Sesshomaru shook his head in disapproval. A frown marred his features.

Mama Higurashi however, was used to Kagome's antics and quickly silenced her. She made Kagome sleep by the bedside to the wall and Sesshomaru slept on the other side. He complained about having to share a bed, much less sleeping quarters with a human. But at Mama Higurashi's look of disapproval, he quieted down. Mama Higurashi told Kagome that she was going to get the bedtime stories book and Kagome urged her to find it enthusiastically. Once Mama Higurashi was gone, Kagome turned to Sesshomaru.

"I don't think we have officially introduced ourselves. My name is Kagome. Ka-go-me. My last name is Higurashi."

The girl whispered.

"This one's name is Sesshomaru, Son of Inu no Taisho, heir to the western throne."

Sesshomaru announced his official title to her, proud of his lineage.

"Sesowwaru?" The girl butchered his name. A brow ticked in irritation.

"No! _Sesshomaru_." Sesshomaru corrected.

Kagome tried to pronounce his name again, but still got it wrong. Getting more frustrated herself, Kagome yelled.

"I give up! I'm just going to call you Fluffy. It's easy to remember and easy to say."

Sesshomaru bristled. How dare she call him by such a demeaning name! He began listening the many reasons why she is not allowed to call his name all the while inserting insults throughout their banter. Kagome on the other hand, countered with the many reasons that Fluffy _was_ a good name and how he did not have the authority to order her anything.

Their escalating argument was interrupted by someone clearing their throat at the door. Mama Higurashi stood, amused at the sight of the two children looking guiltily away from her.

"It's bed time." She announced. Making sure that both of them were tucked closely under the covers and warm, Mama Higurashi opened the book about the story of a Miko who fell in love with a Taiyoukai. Kagome listened, entranced but sleep soon overtook her as the events of the day caught up. Sesshomaru on the other hand was very interested in the battles depicted in the story. He leaned back in smiled in contentment as he listened to the woman read. His own mother had always been too busy with court affairs to attend to him. Often times, he spent his whole day with the maids and stewards, occasionally seeing his parents once or twice per week. Snuggling into the covers, he decided that whatever this place was, it was not a bad place. Soon, he too joined Kagome in dreamland as Mama Higurashi's voice lulled him to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

The Wishing Well

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, I wish I owned Sesshomaru.

Chapter 2

Sesshomaru woke when the sun came up. Soft light filtered through the window and a light scent of jasmine hung in the air. Sesshomaru, not wanting to wake up, snuggled deeper into the source of the scent. It came from something very warm … and breathing. Sesshomaru snapped open his eyes and looked at the sleeping girl in front of him. During the night, both children managed to migrate to the middle of the bed. Now Kagome was hugging the mokomoko which came loose during his sleep, while he was burying his face in her hair.

Sesshomaru drew back abruptly, tugging his mokomoko from her grasp and hopped off from the bed. Today, he decided, he would get back to the Western Palace. Although yesterday was mostly a blur, Sesshomaru arrived at the conclusion that the well probably teleported him to some strange place where youkai does not exist. This also means that he was currently the strongest youkai in the vicinity despite his age because he was the _only_ youkai in the vicinity. With those facts laid out, it should be relatively easy for him to jump back into the well again and head for the Western Palace. Once back, he could probably further investigate the well after giving his father a report.

Sesshomaru wandered downstairs where Mama Higurashi was making breakfast.

"Ah, Sesshomaru, you are up early I see. Would you like some milk?"

Sesshomaru nodded and the woman smiled as she handed him a glass.

"I hope you had a good night sleeping."

"It was passable. This Sesshomaru slept well" Sesshomaru replied.

"Sesshomaru, do you want me to help you find your parents?" Mama Higurashi asked

Sesshomaru shook his head.

"This Sesshomaru will be able to find them on his own in due time. I only need time."

Mama Higurashi gave him a contemplative look.

"If you say so. You are welcome to stay here for the while then if you have nowhere else to go."

"Your hospitality is greatly appreciated."

"Could you go up and wake Kagome for me? Breakfast is ready."

Sesshomaru nodded and walked upstairs to Kagome's bedroom. Kagome was expectedly, still asleep. Sesshomaru began poking at her face.

"Human, it is time to wake up. How you can be asleep when time is of such importance is beyond me." He drawled out. Kagome stirred, but didn't wake up. Sesshomaru frowned and began pushing and prodding the girl harder.

"Your mother requires your presence downstairs human. It would be in your best interest to go." Sesshomaru continued. Kagome cracked open an eye, looked at Sesshomaru, and snuggled back into the blankets. Giving a great sigh, Sesshomaru pulled the blankets off Kagome and carried her downstairs instead of trying to wake her. He reasoned if she was out of bed, then she has no place to sleep, which means she will be awake soon enough.

His thoughts were proven correct as Kagome finally became aware of her surrounding after five minutes. She looked around in a daze, then at the breakfast in front of her.

"Good morning Kagome." Mama Higurashi greeted, "Why don't you take Sesshomaru around the shrine grounds today?"

Kagome nodded. "Sure!"

Breakfast was eaten in relative silence. Mostly because Sesshomaru didn't talk and it was a bit early in the morning for Kagome to start talking. After breakfast, Kagome brought Sesshomaru to the entrance of the shrine to give him a tour.

"Here is the entrance of the shrine. You can see Tokyo from here." Kagome announced as she pointed to the sprawling city that rose to meet the sky.

Sesshomaru stared in awe. Humans have created this? How was that possible? Never in any records has he come across something like this.

Kagome, not noticing Sesshomaru's awe, continued walking into the shrine. She gave him a brief history of the courtyard and the main temple before moving to the well house.

"And this is the well house. It is where I first found you. Hmm, now that I think about it I wonder what you were doing here." She gave Sesshomaru a speculative look but shrugged her thoughts away.

"Oh well, I guess you wouldn't be stealing anything since there is nothing valuable."

Sesshomaru bristled at her insinuation that he would stoop so low as to teal from some humans but he kept his mouth shut when Kagome began talking about the legacy off the well.

"You know, they say the well was sealed a long time ago. It was known as the Wishing Well because it had the power to grant wishes, but humans and youkais began abusing it which caused the well to be sealed up by a great miko. During the sealing, a centipede youkai tried to interfere but she didn't succeed, so she is now also sealed up in the well. This is why we usually never show the well to visitors, in case the youkai broke free, that would be bad."

Kagome huffed as she ended her long explanation. Sesshomaru had to admit that the explanation did explain some things regarding his travel here. He went to the well and subtly used his youki to feel around the well. There was no pulse of power. To him, it seemed that the well was dead. Perhaps it used all its power to send him here? Sesshomaru growled at the many unanswered questions in his mind. He needed to go back to the Western Palace. It wasn't an option, but a necessity. Now, the only possible way to get back seemed to be powerless. Sesshomaru was at loss, and his ire grew with the feeling of helplessness within him. He knew he had to get out of the girl's vicinity soon in case his instinct went feral. He couldn't stop the anger and the frustration. It was too much. He didn't _ask_ to be teleported to some strange place with strange, albeit good people.

Kagome was about to lead Sesshomaru to the other parts of the shrine when Sesshomaru coldly pulled away and told her he was going somewhere alone. She knew something was up. When Sesshomaru came into the well house, his expression had gotten darker and darker as she explained the history of the well. Kagome was extremely worried when Sesshomaru stalked off. Being the only child at the shrine, Kagome did not have many friends at all. Although Sesshomaru was a rude brat (according to her) she still considered him a friend and friends take care of each other.

As she viewed the disappearing image of Sesshomaru into the nearby forest, she began chasing after him, taking care not to make too much noise as she followed from the distance. As for Sesshomaru, he had let his instincts take over. Once he felt like he had went far enough, he began gathering his youki and lashing out at the trees surrounding him. Nearby animals fled in terror but he didn't care. He just needed to get this rage _out_. When he slashed at a cluster of trees particularly far away, he heard a small "eep" and immediately pounced on the source of the sound – his instincts telling him that it was an attacked.

Kagome felt true terror as Sesshomaru pinned her down, his hands gripping at her throat. She struggled and lashed out but he didn't move. Instead, Sesshomaru kept growling menacingly. Belatedly, Kagome noticed that his beautiful golden eyes had bled red. They didn't recognize her.

"Sesow-wa-ru… It … hurts…"

Kagome struggled to speak as she gasped for air. Sesshomaru showed no sign of hearing her. Instead he kept on growling. His hold did not tighten, but it didn't loosen either. Kagome was getting mad. Here she was, trying to help and worried about if her friend was okay, and he repays her by trying to kill her. How ungrateful! The more Kagome thought about it, the madder she got. Finally, she stopped struggling and locked eyes with Sesshomaru. Taking a deep breath, she screamed.

"Fluffy … GET OFF"

A crackle of electricity leapt into the air and surrounded the two kids as Kagome shoved Sesshomaru off her. Sesshomaru was pushed back with a resounding thud while Kagome stared at him, tears starting to well up in her eyes as the magnitude of the events got to her four year old brain.

"Stupid Fluffy! Why are you so mean? I was so worried that so – something may have happened to you so I came to see if you are alright b-but you tried to kill me! Even though we are friends and friends are supposed to c-care about each other."

Kagome began wiling and hiccupping while Sesshomaru sat on the ground in confusion. Neither child noticed the light pink glow that quickly disappeared from Kagome's hand. Gathering his bearings, Sesshomaru turned his attention onto the crying child and their surroundings. He had really done a lot of damage in his anger. He had cleared out a small part of the forest tearing trees down. Now, they were both in a small clearing he had created. Kagome's crying was grating on his ears and he turned to her.

"Human, this Sesshomaru does not make friends. Cease you incessant whimpering."

This however, was obviously not the right thing to say as Kagome launched into a new fit of crying after she heard him. Sesshomaru was getting increasingly agitated. The sadness laced in her scent was bothering him greatly for some reason. He remembered an action that he noticed humans do to children when they were crying. He had come across it when he was spying on the human servants in the palace. Sighing at the utterly _human_ behavior he was about to commit, Sesshomaru walked to Kagome and put his hands on her shoulders. Kagome looked at him in confusion and Sesshomaru stared back at her.

"Pain, pain, fly away." Sesshomaru muttered and placed a gentle kiss on the girl's forehead. Once done, he looked away blushing profusely from the embarrassment.

"There. Now stop crying."

There was no response and Sesshomaru turned around to check if she was alright when he was tackled into the ground for a bear hug. Kagome had buried her head in his haori and she was sniffling lightly. However, the sadness was replaced by happiness in her scent and Sesshomaru felt his nerves calm down as he awkwardly hugged her back. After a minute, Kagome looked up and smiled at him.

"Fluffy, I swear you are going to be my bestest friend ever!"

Sesshomaru hmmed, but didn't reply. Instead, he offered her a hand and they walked had in hand back to the shrine. Not that he would ever admit it, but Sesshomaru thought that being friends may not be such a bad thing either.

A/N: AHHHH THE FLUFFF!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I wished I owned Sesshomaru's mokomoko. I swear I will wear it every day and hug it at night. Rumiko Takahashi sensei is such a genie.

Chapter 3

-5 years later –

"Fluffy! It's time for school!" a 9 year old Kagome yelled.

Sesshomaru groaned. He had been up since sunrise and had been meditating and going over all his forms so that he would remember the.

"Kagome be quiet. You will wake up Souta." Sesshomaru admonished "And stop calling me by that infernal name." After knowing each other for 5 years, Kagome still liked to call Sesshomaru Fluffy even though she could perfectly pronounce his name now. Mama Higurashi had apparently been pregnant when he first arrived, though it didn't show much. After several months of stay, Souta was born. Sesshomaru never asked about the father, but drew his conclusions from the picture on the fireplace with incense next to it.

"But I like Fluffy! It describes you much better than Sesshomaru. You are my cuddly friend, or would you rather me call you Sesshy?"

"Neither!"

"Sesshy!"

Sesshomaru growled and launched himself at the girl, tickling her mercilessly. Kagome laughed it sounded like tinkling bells in his ears.

"Stop. Fluffy stop!" Tears began streaming out of Kagome's eyes when Sesshomaru continued tickling her. A mischievous thought began forming in her head and Kagome hugged the youkai on top of her, effectively rendering hi movements. Despite the years, Sesshomaru retained almost the same height and appearance he did five year ago. It wasn't that he stopped, he was just growing very slowly – physically at least. Mentally, he was leaping by bounds and already skipped several grades. Although Kagome was currently a fifth grader, Sesshomaru was already studying eighth grade material even though he was only a year older than her. When asked about it, Sesshomaru remained silent. Eventually, the family had just accepted this and stopped asking.

Mama Higurashi found Kagome holding a smaller and blushing Sesshomaru on the floor when she went to call them for breakfast. Upon seeing the sight she smiled and muttered a small "Oh my" before cheerfully telling the kids to come down.

The children untangled themselves and obediently walked downstairs. After breakfast, Kagome and Sesshomaru walked together to school. The middle school was closer than the elementary school, but Sesshomaru always made sure Kagome got to her school before turning back to his own. School in his opinion, was pointless. From his experiences in this new society, humans believed that demons did not exist anymore, and that demons were beings from myths. School itself reminded him of court politics. There were so many veiled insults and subterfuges with these humans. Easily seen through of course, but annoying nonetheless. Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes as he entered the classroom. The only good thing about school was the things it taught. Humans, to his amazement, have made several improvements over the years and Sesshomaru was very excited to learn about the. However, the teachers taught very slowly, he presumed – due to the slow human understanding of concepts, so he had to read many books on his spare time. Hence, he always skipped a grade every other year.

His classmates were no better. All the girls fawned over his small appearance and long hair while the guys looked on with jealousy. Meanwhile, his very few intellectual counterparts in the school resented him because he was younger than they were. Humans were so petty. The Higurashi family was the only one he had met that was unbiased and kind so far. Though he was skeptical about grandpa. Grandpa had begun throwing ofudas at him lately, screaming that he was a demon as soon as he walked in the house. Grandpa was correct of course, Sesshomaru _is_ a demon, but he had been living with them for a long time by human standards. So why now? Sesshomaru allowed his thoughts to drift off as he drowned out the droning of the teacher. The subject today was something he already covered by himself. He never revealed the true extent of his knowledge. Knowledge was precious, and his level of knowing could be used as a tactical advantage. Even now, Sesshomaru had already covered all of the eighth grade materials. He had kept his knowledge a secret from even the Higurashi family. Perhaps when he skipped a grade next year and went onto tenth grade, he could see if he had already learned that far. For now, he tried to absorb everything he can. If he ever went back to the Western Palace, there are some very useful things that could be used in his father's war tactics.

Sesshomaru thought back to the Western Palace. Surely, someone would know that he was missing by now. He vaguely wondered how his father would react, and how his mother would weep at the news o his disappearance. He remembered back to the life he had when he was a pup in the Western Palace. If he was honest with himself, Sesshomaru missed it there. The bustling servants, the training, father and mother … but here, he had the Higurashi family where he had a person who acted like his mother more than his own mother, and a good friend in Kagome who made his day brighter.

When the new teacher came in for rotation, Sesshomaru informed him that he will be going to the library. He left without waiting for a reply. Being the smartest person in the school did have it perks. Furthermore, it was even better when the humans know that h was going to do what he said he would. Many times, humans have discreetly tried to follow him to the library in order to catch him doing something bad but Sesshomaru went to the library and simply began reading up on the latest thing that caught his interest. Eventually, the humans gave up their endeavors and stopped.

Sesshomaru remained in the library until the end of school. Once the bell rang, he hopped out of the window and over the fence to the street. He never forgot his training and he trained with his youki every day when possible. He began heading towards Kagome's school, absentmindedly thinking about what is for dinner tonight.

As he neared the entrance, he heard yelling. He quickened his steps and saw Kagome being harassed by a group of boys.

"Scaredy cat Kagome, you can't walk home without your _little_ brother?" one of the taunted.

"Bet you he must be stupid, if you know what I mean." Another commented.

"After all, he _is_ spending every day with an ugly girl like you." Another jeered.

"STOP IT! Sesshomaru is super smart. Take it back!" Kagome yelled at them with a hurt look on her face.

The boys continued taunting her, and Sesshomaru felt an uncontrollable fury rise within himself. Surprisingly, not for their comments on him, but how they hurt Kagome. He prepared to dash to Kagome when another boy blocked his view of her and stood in front of her, arms out by his side.

"Stop it guys. This isn't cool. You guys were being mean." He stated calmly.

"What's it to you? Hojo? Scram." One of the boys remarked back. Hojo however, remained calmly standing in front of Kagome.

"If you don't stop, then I will tell the teachers. Your parents would be mad that you are picking on a girl wouldn't they?" he replied.

The other boys looked uneasily at each other before clicking their tongues and going off. Sesshomaru memorized their faces and made a mental note to have a "talk" with them later. He turned his attention to the new Hojo boy and Kagome.

"Are you alright Kagome?" Hojo asked.

Kagome nodded and smiled prettily.

"Yes, thank you Hojo."

"Uhh you're welcome … would you like to be friends?"

Hojo was now sporting a crimson blush on his face as he looked at Kagome expectantly. Kagome's eyes widened in surprise and she gave another smile.

"Sure!"

Hojo looked elated.

"Do you mind if I walk you home then? I don't see your little brother around." he asked.

Sesshomaru did not wait to hear Kagome's answer. Instead, a possessive growl tore through his throat as he quickly dashed to Kagome and took hold of her hand.

"Kagome we are going home." He stated.

As they walked pass Hojo, Sesshomaru gave him a glare. Meanwhile, the other boy just looked down at him in curiosity. Not for the first time, Sesshomaru curse his slow growth rate. The rest of the walk home continued in relative silence as Kagome chattered aimlessly about her day while Sesshomaru listened. The day's event made him clearly aware the boundaries of his power to protect Kagome. He couldn't be there to protect her every day. There was no guarantee that today's scuffle wouldn't happen again.

After dinner, Sesshomaru went upstairs and tore off a fang. He was teething and it was loose so the process wasn't particularly painful. He used his youki to make a sizable hole in it and imbued part of his youki into the fang. This should help protect Kagome much better. Any person who had ill will towards her would be repelled. Remembering that Kagome still had some beads and strings from a bracelet set she received on her birthday. Sesshomaru quietly went to her room and gathered the things he needed. Once done, he went back to his current room which he shared with Souta and began working on his project. He was done before Kagome finished with her homework and came up.

"Fluffy? Why didn't you come and help me with my homework today?" Kagome whined.

"That's because I was making you this" He showed her the bracelet, it had his fang in the center and sparkling beads around it.

"Wow! It's so pretty! Thanks Fluffy." Kagome squealed and put on her present immediately.

"Don't take it off Kagome. It will protect you." Sesshomaru stated seriously.

"Haha, you are funny. Here's my present." Kagome leaned over and gave Sesshomaru a light kiss on the cheek.

"Thank you Fluffy." She giggled with a small blush on her face before bounding out of the room.

Sesshomaru stood, unmoving, as his face rapidly became redder by the second. His thought whirling around the girl that just left.

 _Kagome_.

\- Sometime later that night -

It was raining hard, the rain constantly pitter pattered against the roof. In the well house, a bright pink light erupted from within and power pulsed out. Sesshomaru was jolted awake from his sleep by the power. Curious but cautious, he silently went downstairs and got and umbrella before heading out towards the well house.

The well house was dark when he arrived. Sesshomaru pushed on the door and willed his senses to detect anything over the sound of the rain.

"Are you Sesshomaru, son of Inu no Taisho?" A voice asked from within.

Sesshomaru whirled around, instantly on guard.

"Who are you? Show yourself!"

A small pink aura appeared over the outline of a woman. She was wearing a traditional miko garb, her black hair pulled back by a small white tie.

"My name is Midoriko. I am here to return you to your rightful time Sesshomaru – sama."

Without warning, pink light engulfed the room and Sesshomaru found himself blinded before losing conscious.

A/N: Ahhhh, the fluff … So in case it isn't clear enough, Sesshomaru still looks like a five year old because he only ages one year for every ten years. (Remember a few chapters back?) However, his mental capacity is the same as his actual age, which would be 55 so he is very smart. However, he development emotionally is at the same pace as his physical development. So he would be hitting puberty (emotional wise) around 150 years old. So currently, although his emotions for Kagome is pretty deep, he approaches them with an almost childish mindset. Hope that explains some things. If not, the story will explain by itself. Hope you enjoy, and thanks for the reviews. Please R&R


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Where can I buy a Sesshomaru? I mean obviously, I don't own him.

Chapter 4

Sesshomaru woke up in his quarters at the Western Palace. Feeling confused and very disorientated, he sat up and prepared to call for the servants. Before he could say anything however, a woman barged into his room unannounced. Sesshomaru recognized her as the miko from the well house and he immediately put up his guard. Teeth bared and growling, he launched himself at the miko.

The miko however, was unfazed and instead rapidly put up a barrier around him, locking him within.

"Old friend, I think your pup is awake." She called down the hall. Unhurried steps echoed from the hall and Sesshomaru soon found his father and mother in front of him.

"Father, Mother." Sesshomaru greeted.

"Son, it is good to see you well. We were worried these past five years. Your absence was greatly missed in these halls but your mother and I were assured of your health since our link with you was intact, only blocked. Do explain yourself, why were you gone for five years?" His father asked

Sesshomaru took a deep breath in preparation to explain.

"Father, five years ago, I was a foolish pup who wanted to explore the grounds. I was finished with my studies of the day, but you were busy with the generals thus, my training was pushed to the afternoon. I went into the forest to hunt but instead I found a strange well in our western territories. A miko attacked me and I fell into the well. The well was a portal of time and for the past five years I have been in the future."

Sesshomaru took a deep breath when he finished what was probably the longest speech he had ever given. His mother raised and his father's face was unreadable.

"Midoriko, tell us, is what my son speak of possible?" His mother addressed the miko.

"Mother! Beware! She was the one who attacked me by the well when I was in the future." Sesshomaru cautioned.

His mother gave him a condescending look.

"We are well aware of Midoriko's action. In fact you could say we sanctioned it. Sesshomaru, your foolishness has caused many disruptions within the Palace. Midoriko is a good friend of the Taishou family. You will treat her with respect." She admonished.

Midoriko laughed and waved the comment aside.

"He is but a child. There is no harm in his words. I suppose to him I did 'attack' him so to speak. To answer your question, yes, I believe it is indeed possible to travel through time if an ancient relic had great power. I do not know the origin of the well nor the source of its powers. But when I went there to retrieve your son, there was indeed great power at work."

"Do you think this power can become a threat to the Western Palace?"

"No Taishou-sama. Although the power is vast, it remains dormant for the most part. I do not believe that it has any mobility."

Inu no Taishou nodded, contemplating over Midoriko's answer. Sesshomaru frowned. Although he still did not trust the miko, his parents trusted her and Sesshomaru put faith in his parent's judgement. However, there was a more pressing matter on his mind. If he was back in the Western Palace, that meant he left the place of the future. He gave no indication of his leave to the Higurashi family, and it would be the height of impropriety to leave without saying goodbye. Sesshomaru addressed his parents.

"Father, Mother, I must go back to the future."

"What for? You are here where you are supposed to be. That is all that is necessary. Do not concern yourself with the future anymore. I forbid you to do so."

"But father, during the five years I was there, a family took care of me. Although they were human, they knew etiquette and are nothing like the humans today. I also made a friend. Please father, let me return to them and say goodbye." Sesshomaru pleaded.

"Insolent pup! You dare to argue against my commands? For a human no less? I see that you will not take in anything I say as long as you remember them. Very well, I will do what I must."

Inu no Taishou's eyes hardened as he formed youki in his flaws. Using his youki, he drew scriptures in the air. The youki left a glow as he wrote the words. It was too late when Sesshomaru realized what his father was about to do to him.

"Father st –" Sesshomaru's protest was cut off as his father whispered the incantations and slammed his hand onto Sesshomaru's head. Sesshomaru looked to his mother for help but his mother remained standing impassively. Sesshomaru struggled in futile as his father continued to press down on his head. His sire's youki oppressed his own and Sesshomaru soon fainted. Whispering the last phrase of the incantation, Inu no Taishou lowered his hand and looked at Midoriko wearily.

"It is done. I did what you have asked of me. I won't ask how you know of this outcome but can you swear that this will keep my son safe?"

"Yes Taishou-sama. Doing this would be in his and the Western land's best interest. What he learns of the well and of the future may not be known, even by you."

"Fine. Leave here. I don't care if you are my wife's friend. You are dismissed."

Inu no Taishou waived Midoriko away as she bowed and left. Sesshomaru's mother frowned, and rested a hand comfortingly on his shoulder.

"It must be done dear, it is for the best."

Inu no Taishou sighed.

"I wish we could tell him the truth."

"He is too young." His wife argued, "He will act rashly."

The two parents remained in silence as they watched their child sleep.

\- 50 years later -

"Father! What is this that I hear about a human wrench being brought in?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Pup you will behave yourself. She is my mate and if I hear you badmouth her again I won't forgive you." Inu no Taishou scathingly replied "Furthermore, your half – brother has also arrived. I suggest you give him a welcome."

Sesshomaru fumed. In the last decade, his parent's relationship has gotten worse. They argued over the most trivial things. It was as if both parties were looking for something to argue about. Last year, Sesshomaru's mother had moved out to her own residence after a huge fight. Although she wrote to Sesshomaru frequently, she did not speak a word to or about his father.

 _And now he brings home some human bitch and calls her his mate after siring some half breed._

Sesshomaru sneered. Humans were vile creatures. When he was 50 years old, there was an incident where a human attacked him and caused him to lose five years of memory. Five years of precious memory where he could have learned so many things. From then on, Sesshomaru always noted the dishonorable actions humans have. They are all unhygienic, and never kept their word. Bandits and riff raff roamed the countryside as if they were the king. Corrupt lords tax heavily on poor villages and extort money from them. Thinking of all the human actions he had read through the reports made him sick. After years of observing, Sesshomaru concluded that humans were inferior, stupid creatures who did not need to exist in the world.

He scoffed. Now he would share blood with a _half – human_ creature that his father brought home. Really, it tainted the family line. It was preposterous that his father would fall for some human wench. Sesshomaru was determined to get rid of her, if only for his mother's honor. The wench must have used black magic to trap his father. Sesshomaru vowed to break it.

After months of stay with the human, Sesshomaru determined that not although was the woman weak, she was also idiotic. She was manipulated easily by the servants and even bows to them. The filthy hanyou Inuyasha wreaked havoc in the palace. Sesshomaru refused to see him as a brother. The dragons have been attacking quite frequently from the north in the recent days. His father has been anxious over the situation, and everyday consisted of a war council. This of course, left the human much more time than usual to roam around in the castle. Sesshomaru resisted the urge to scowl as he observed the human in the garden. Correction, his mother's garden. The human had no business there, all the plants belonged to his mother, not this wench.

Inwardly he snarled, as he stalked through the house, aiming to kick the human wench out of the garden. Once he arrived he hauled the sitting human up by her arms.

"Wench. You will leave this garden!" Sesshomaru snarled.

Izayoi promptly burst into tears and apologies. Sesshomaru growled and threw her to the ground.

"Leave. This place belongs to my mother, the Lady of the Western Lands. You are nothing." He stated coldly. He watched with a cruel sense of self-satisfaction as he saw the woman gather her skirt and stumble out of the garden. Sesshomaru began erasing all traces of her scent before relaxing in his mother's garden.

Looking around, Sesshomaru recalled the fond memories of his mother during his childhood. Whenever he took a break for training he always came to her if she had time. Through there was that one incident where he was apparently stupid enough to try to sneak out … Sesshomaru mused in silence, perusing through his memories. A sharp pain pierced his head as he tried to remember what happened after he snuck out. However, he only encountered a dark empty gap. Although he knew that particular memory held no importance, he felt as if something important was missing. There was something he needed in order to fill the gap. It was at the edge of his minded, almost there but never in his grasp. And so, the emptiness continued to consume him. His parent told him that he was injured badly and was in a coma for five year. Sesshomaru truly believed them, after all, they had no reason to lie. But that nagging feeling wouldn't go away.

Sesshomaru sighed, his earlier mood soured by his unpleasant memories. Perhaps some training will relieve some stress. As he neared the edge of the garden, Sesshomaru looked back. He gathered his youki and created a strong barrier around the garden perimeters. Nobody would be able to enter unless he gave them permission first, or if they broke his barrier. Sesshomaru revealed a grim smile as he imagined his father trying to break the barrier after the human wench complained. Well, his father could _try_ but Sesshomaru's powers have grown. Even though he looked like a 10 year old child, Sesshomaru just had his 105th year of birth last winter. His powers could compete with his father, and although his still childish form created a limitation on his fighting abilities, it by no means meant that he was weak. If anyone underestimated him, they would be met with the true meaning of his name.

Smirking, Sesshomaru turned away with a soft swish of his robes. He had soldiers to pummel.

A/N: A bit anticlimactic, I know, but it keeps the storyline going. Next chapter Kagome and Sesshomaru will meet again (yay!) Sorry about posting so late. I don't really have a reinforced schedule right now. I write whenever I have inspiration and time. Hope you enjoyed this chapter, R&R.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I no own Inuyasha. Nuff said.

Chapter 5

Kagome stared disinterestedly at the blackboard. It was all so boring. Her mind wandered again to the subject of most of her thoughts: Fluffy. It was the day of his anniversary a year has passed since she had last seen him. Kagome had cried for weeks when Sesshomaru left. Mama Higurashi had tried to convince her that Sesshomaru's parents had probably picked him up and he didn't have time to say goodbye. Kagome refused to believe them. _Her_ Fluffy would never leave without a word. _Her_ Fluffy would always walk her back home from school. _Her_ Fluffy was always there for her. Kagome looked to her wrist. Sunlight reflected off the white fang on the bracelet he had given to her a year ago. Kagome never took it off, she wore it as a memento of their time together. Couldn't everyone see? He had been with the Higurashi family for _five_ years. No one would just up and leave like that. Something _must_ have happened to him.

When she had finally finished grieving over the loss of her friend, Kagome had developed a melancholic attitude uncommonly seen in a child. To most people, she would still seem like the happy-go-lucky Kagome, but her family knew her better. On more than one occasion, her mother had sat her down and talked to her about her behavior. Kagome waved it off, and played a fool. Despite of what everyone said to her, and despite of what everyone thought, Kagome was not giving up. Every day after school, she told her mother that she had afterschool activities. In reality, Kagome had been wandering the streets searching for Sesshomaru since his disappearance. It was during one of her outings that she had met Meiko.

Meiko was only a bit older than her, but she had been on the streets way longer. When Kagome was harassed by a couple of bullies, Meiko rescued her and proceeded to take Kagome under her wing.

-Flashback-

 _Kagome ran as fast as she could. She rand from the cold laughs and jeering faces. However, her short legs could never outrun the longer ones of her pursuers and soon, Kagome was cornered into a dark alley._

" _Look at what we have here?"_

" _She's pretty."_

" _Think she will sell for high?"_

 _Three hoodlums cornered the tiny Kagome. They were all young, but of different size and statures. He first one had a tall lanky form with thin arms and a cruel glint in his eyes. His hands constantly fiddled with an army knife. The second one was shorter and more compact, but it was obvious by his postures that he was the leader of the group. He wore a bandana over his mouth, but his beady eyes held malice. The third one was big and wide. His stomach jutted out obviously and he was stuffing his face with food. Kagome deduced that he was the grunt._

 _As they approached her, Kagome eyed them with wary and distaste. The lanky one reached out for her first._

" _Here little one, I promise we won't hurt you. Don't you want candy? We have lots of candy in our car. You should come with us."_

 _He rummaged through his pockets and shoved a handful of candy to her face, as if trying to hypnotize her with the candy. Kagome didn't move. She was so scared. Her mama always told her to avoid talking to strangers, especially if they tried to offer her food. When the lanky one questioned her again, Kagome shook her head furiously._

 _At this point, the shortest of the three was losing patience._

" _Just tie her up, she can't do nothing." He grumbled. "Goro!"_

 _The big one quickly stuffed all his food in his mouth and stood at attention._

" _Get the girl." The short one commanded._

 _The big one nodded and began lumbering his way towards Kagome. Kagome tried to scream, but her scream was quickly cut off when the tall one placed a hand over her mouth and used his other hand to point the knife at her throat. In her attention of the short guy, Kagome had failed to notice the tall guy sneaking up beside her._

 _Kagome's panic rose to new levels as the big one got closer. She struggled as hard as she could, but the tall one had strength despite his lanky appearance._

 _Meiko appeared when the big one almost reached her. Crowbar in one hand, a knife in the other, Meiko flew into the scene, first knocking the big on off his feet unconscious. Then she started slashing at the leader. The lanky one, coming to the defense of the leader pushed Kagome aside and started parrying Meiko's slashes with his knife. The leader looked at Kagome and gnashed his teeth frustrated before turning tail and running off. Seeing that his companion was retreating, the tall one hastily shoved against Meiko, pushing her back, and retreated as well. Neither one noticed that they had left their big companion behind. Meiko looked at the man on the ground and gave a snort of distaste before turning her eyes on Kagome. Kagome peered back at her, a bit frightened but mostly curious._

" _Well girl, are you just gonna sit there or what? I didn't save your ass for nothing."_

 _Kagome blinked at the crass language. Seeing that the girl was not moving, Meiko started to walk away. A tug at her shirt paused her. She turned around and saw the nine year old Kagome grasping her shirt tightly._

" _Please." She whispered._

" _What?"_

" _Please teach me how to fight."_

-end flashback-

It had taken Kagome a whole week of following Meiko around before the teenager agreed to teach her. She never asked Kagome why she was wandering the streets, for that, Kagome was grateful. If she had an older sister, Kagome would've like to have her be like Meiko. Meiko was strong, independent, and driven. She didn't allow anyone to boss her around and she made sure she had the power to stand on her own ground. In a way, she reminded Kagome of Sesshomaru. She smiled at that thought.

Kagome was drawn out of her reverie by the shrill ringing of the bell announcing the end of school. Kagome looked up to the board full of equations and looked back down at her empty notebook and sighed.

 _Guess I can ask Hojo for notes again_.

Gathering her things quickly, Kagome speed walked out of class. Normally, she would stay and talk to her friends, but something inside of her prompted her with an urgency to leave and go to the well house where she had first met Sesshomaru.

Hollering a bye to her friend at the school gate, Kagome began sprinting in the direction of her house. As she turned a corner, a group of people blocked her way. Kagome snarled. It was some senior boys who thought they were the bigshots in school because they were graduating and going to high school soon. Kagome had spurned the advances of one really persistent guy last week and gave him a slap on the face. They were back for revenge.

"Is this the girl Shoji?"

Shoji, a guy with greasy bleached hair came forward and smirk.

"Yep."

The other guys began grinning maniacally, and Kagome got into her fight stance. Since she had met Meiko several weeks after Sesshomaru's disappearance, and today was his anniversary, Kagome figure that she had been training under Meiko for almost a year. And what a harsh year it had been. To say the truth, Kagome avoided conflict when she can and rarely displayed her abilities unless necessary. On the streets, Meiko's name protected her from most of the ruffians and only several stupid ones thought they could mess with her. When they did, Kagome always fought the down. She had yet to be involved in a group fight, but she would be damned if she let several big headed middle school boys get the best of her.

The one who had first addressed her lunged at her and Kagome quickly sidestepped him and delivered a kick to his stomach. The others, now angry at seeing their friend hurt, started to lunge as her as well. Kagome utilized her smaller form to move between the many people who were attacking her. Footwork. Meiko always said to watch out for her footwork. Kagome breathed and calmed herself as she moved in and out between the boys, punching and kicking them when she saw an opening.

Eventually, one of them took out a knife and swiped at her. Kagome quickly moved, but not before the knife made a shallow cut across her face. Kagome scowled, that had better not scar. These idiotic boys should know better than to hurt a girl's face. Anger fueled her punches and Kagome became more forceful until all the boys were on the ground, clutching some body part that was hurt or broken, and coughing up blood.

"Mess with me again and you will regret it." Kagome seethed.

She was running behind, the sun was setting down and light was fading. Once she came down from the adrenaline high, the sense of urgency slammed back at full force and Kagome rushed back to her house. Once she arrived at the shrine, Kagome avoided going into the house and ran to the small well house in the back instead.

Flinging the door open, Kagome breathed heavily into the darkness. There was nothing. At least, nothing out of place. But the sense of urgency didn't dissipate. Instead, Kagome felt excited. Putting down her school bag by the entrance, Kagome gathered her wits and slowly approached the well. Once she was at the edge, she looked down into the murky darkness.

"Hello?" She called.

Her voice echoed back and silence reigned. Feeling ridiculous, Kagome turned to leave when her senses tingled. Wide eyed, she looked back down into the well as a small light appeared in the bottom. The well thrummed to life beneath her hands and Kagome gasped. The light grew bigger, and seemed to _push_ itself out of the well.

Kagome fell back from the force and shielded her eyes from the bright light. When it finally died down, Kagome blinked her eyes rapidly and tried to adjust to the darkness of the well house.

"Who are you?"

The voice came out as a whisper, but the menace beneath the tone was clear. From her spot on the ground, Kagome tried to look for the source of the voice. The figure seemed to be standing on the ledge of the well, but in the dim lighting, Kagome wasn't sure. Golden eyes seemed to glow from the darkness.

"I-I …" Kagome stuttered but paused when she realized the absurdness of the situation. Here she was, in her house, and some strange light comes from the well along with some strange person and said person actually dared to question her? Kagome cursed her misguided sense of urgency. She had better things to do, like finding her Fluffy than to converse with some stranger.

Kagome scoffed.

"Who am I? Ha. I should be asking _you_ that question. This is _my_ house and _you_ are the stranger here."

The figure snarled and Kagome found herself lifted from the ground and pinned painfully against the entrance by a hand at her throat in less than a span of a second.

Silver. It was the first thing she saw. Long, beautiful strands of silver falling around her. Then, it was the eyes. Eyes of molten gold that seemed to shine in the fading sunlight. Kagome took in the stranger's makings on his face, she took in every detail she could. Although she couldn't see it, she could feel something soft and furry brushing at her feet. It was something she hadn't felt for a long time. Ten year old Kagome came to the conclusion about the stranger standing in front of her.

"Fluffy?" She whispered.

Sesshomaru eyed the human in front of him. Something was wrong. Normally they would be screaming death or crying for mercy. This child just looked at him with inquisitive blue eyes. It was a strange color he noted, not many ningens had blue eyes. It reminded him of frost, the color of the sky during winter.

When the girl whispered to him, his head pounded. For some absurd reason, his beast which has so far been dormant was clamoring inside his head. Fighting down the infernal creature, Sesshomaru gave the girl his best stare that he knew would make his servants scurry away in fear.

"Who are you human? I won't ask you again." He bit out.

The girl frowned. Wasn't this the part where thy started screaming? Sesshomaru waited impatiently for her answer, or her scream. If she started screaming all he would have to do is kill her.

"You know who I am Fluffy. I should be the one asking you questions. How could you leave like that? Did you know how worried I was? Where were you for the past year? Why didn't' y-"

Sesshomaru grew tired of the ningen's incessant talking. He felt bad for whoever the girl had called 'Fluffy'. Obviously she was mistaking him for someone else but the name was admittedly funny, not that he would ever tell anyone he thought that way. As the human talked his head started hurting more and more. Sesshomaru was no stranger to pain, but this one seemed to grip his entire being. He found, to his horror that he was leaning into the human for comfort. Her voice seemed to intensify and sooth the pain at the same time. He had to stop this somehow.

The scent of sweet blood filled his nose and Sesshomaru observed a fresh cut bleeding on the girl's face. A sense of irrational annoyance filled him. No one touches his prey and gets away with it. Currently, the girl was his prey. The blood was enticing, a drop began gathering at the edge. Before it started sliding down, Sesshomaru leaned in and began licking at the wound, unconsciously using youki to seal it so that it wouldn't scar. The girl beneath him quieted down and stilled, her body tense. Sesshomaru smirked inwardly. Apparently he had found a way to quiet the ningen.

His smugness was soon stopped by another wave of searing pain to his head. He dropped the ningen and clutched at his head instead, willing the pain to go away. The girl stumbled but she caught herself. Once she saw him in pain, she rushed to his side, whispering words of comfort. Sesshomaru wanted to swat her away, to tell her that he was fine, except he wasn't. Images flooded his head, in a jumbled, distorted, order. Sesshomaru groaned in pain and bit down a scream. Small hands clasped around his much larger hands and Sesshomaru found himself staring at sky blue eyes so clear he could lose himself in them. He felt a binding release on his person he knew who this girl was in front of him.

"Kagome?" He asked in an awed whisper.

Said girl smiled and threw her arms around him.

"Fluffy!"

Sesshomaru wrapped his arms around the Kagome and returned her hug.

"I missed you so much."

It came out as a muffled sob from his chest. Sesshomaru pulled back and looked at the girl who was sniffling in front of him.

"I am sorry I didn't say goodbye Kagome."

"It's okay. I forgive you since you are back. But don't you _dare_ go off without telling me again." She gave him a childish glare that was meant to intimidate him and pouted.

Sesshomaru smiled.

"Of course."

Kagome gave him another hug before stepping back and examining him critically.

"How come you are so big now?"

"It has been over 105 years since I last saw you Kagome."

The girl gave him a quizzical look.

"What do you mean? It has only been a year since you left. That, _and_ you don't look like a grandpa Fluffy."

Sesshomaru scowled at the nickname.

"I better not look like one. I'm not supposed to."

Sesshomaru had already gathered from Kagome's age that time travel had no boundaries. It was all relative. This visit proved that. He could live 100 more years in the past, and still come back to a small Kagome, so long as his time does not touch the present.

"Why?" Kagome questioned again.

"I'll tell you when you get older." Sesshomaru promised. Although Kagome was one of his most precious people since she was his childhood friend, Sesshomaru did not want to reveal his youkai heritage so soon. Most ningens would run at the sight of a demon and he did not want that. Granted, Kagome was certainly not most ningen – in fact she was far above most of them, she was still young and from his past experience, he knew that in this time, youkais were considered myths.

"Fluffy, up." Kagome reached out her arms to Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru stared at her blankly.

Kagome sighed.

"Since you are big now, the least you can do is carry me back. I'm tired and the main house is far away." Kagome explained.

Sesshomaru smirked and indulged in his friend's request. Before Kagome could blink he had swept her and her belonging up in his arms. Once she was secure, Sesshomaru set off at a steady pace towards the main house. A warm feeling enveloped his chest as he looked down at Kagome. When they were younger, his slow growth had always been one of the greater annoyances during his life with the Higurashi family. At first, it was okay since Kagome was small a well, but she quickly outgrew him as a human while he was stuck with his slower growth.

 _And how the positions changed._ Sesshomaru mused.

Kagome tapped on his chest, bringing his attention down to her. Her face was serious.

"Fluffy, you never told me why you left or never came back."

Sesshomaru paused mid step before going at a slower pace.

"I don't know Kagome, my memories, I think something happened. I didn't remember you for a long time. I'm sorry." It was a conundrum that Sesshomaru himself was curious about. No matter what he tried, there were certain points in his memories that were blurry. Sesshomaru resigned himself to solving it later and focusing on the present for now.

Kagome nodded and snuggled into his chest, her hand fisting in his shirt. Sesshomaru absentmindedly noticed that his bracelet was still on her wrist. A wave of warmth and happiness washed over him. Kagome didn't forget, and she forgave him. Sesshomaru smiled at the girl he held.

The sky was quickly becoming dark, and Kagome was half dozing on him. Sesshomaru knew that he should get her to dinner soon but a greater part of him just wanted to bask in the moment, in the newly returned memories.

"Sesshomaru-sama, you shouldn't be here."

A figure stepped from the shadows. It was a woman wearing miko robes. Sesshomaru growled at her and clutched Kagome possessively towards his chest.

"You. Why are _you_ here?" He hissed.

The woman smiled sadly. "It was never meant to be, you weren't supposed to remember this. This isn't your time, haven't you learned anything after I retrieved you last time?"

Sesshomaru's eyes widened minutely with realization.

"You. You were the one that messed with my memories." His growl became more feral and red seeped through the edge of his eyes.

The woman shrugged.

"Actually, it was your father, but it's really technicalities. You have to return Sesshomaru-sama." Her voice gave no room for disagreement.

"Never!"

The miko sighed.

"I knew it would come to this." She grumbled as pink light flooded the area.

Sesshomaru responded by releasing his youki full force against the light. Kagome woke up, startled by the sudden massive energy discharge around her.

"Fluffy, what's going on?"

"Shh. Kagome. It's nothing, just stay behind me." Sesshomaru soothed.

Kagome watched wide eyed as the Miko's pink light and Sesshomaru's gold light collided. The conflict was tangible, and Kagome found herself entranced by the light.

As Sesshomaru concentrated all of his attention towards the fight, Kagome edged closer and closer to the light. It was so beautiful, and it was calling out for her to touch it.

The woman noticed her first, and cried out in alarm. Sesshomaru turned his attention towards the hypnotized Kagome. She was standing way too close to the energy collision. Any ningen would die if they stood in the middle of it.

"Kagome. Stop!" He yelled.

The girl continued to inch closer as if she did not hear him. Her hand was almost touching his youki and the Miko's reiki. Sesshomaru turned to the miko.

"Stop this! I order you to stop it. She is going to get hurt."

The Miko smiled sardonically.

"I don't follow your orders Sesshomaru-sama, your father after all, is my employer." The Miko increased her reiki and Sesshomaru gritted his teeth. His eyes were filled with fear at the girl who was walking closer and closer to her death. Choice made, Sesshomaru dropped his attention and sprinted towards the girl, curling himself around her to protect her from the backlash of his youki and the Miko's reiki. Sesshomaru could immediately feel the burn of holy power on his back and a sting of his uncontrolled youki flipping back to him. The pain was excruciating, but as a demon, he would recover in time. He quickly examined the girl in his arms. Kagome was disorientated, but otherwise fine.

"Fluffy?" She questioned.

Sesshomaru gave her stern look. "You idiot. You almost died." He breathed.

Small arms curled around him. "I'm sorry Fluffy. The lights were so pretty though. They were calling to me."

Sesshomaru did not get to question her further as the Miko spoke up.

"As touching as this is. Sesshomaru-sama, I must get you back home."

Sesshomaru looked up at her, eyes holding only traces of the fear that he felt. He was weakened, and Kagome was a child. The woman in front of them felt familiar, and Sesshomaru intuitively knew that she still had a lot more reiki.

"We have only just met." He said, referring to Kagome. "I can't leave." He stated resolutely.

"I'm sorry Sesshomaru-sama."

White light blinded his vision.

Kagome looked at the lady who seemed to be chanting something and flashing her energy around Sesshomaru's head. Sesshomaru who was talking fine earlier suddenly stopped moving. Kagome furrowed her brows as she quickly made a move to push the lady away.

The Miko dodged and she looked at the child quizzically.

"Get away from Fluffy! You're hurting him!" She cried.

The lady laughed, and gave her an unexpectedly warm look.

"Little miko, everything will be fine. I promise you. Go to sleep now and you won't remember a thing when you wake up. In the future you will bring about great change. Always follow your heart."

The voice lulled her into a half awakened state. Kagome saw pink light surrounding her own form. It wasn't painful like she thought it was. Perhaps Fluffy was just getting some sleep too. The lady's words confused her, but Kagome was feeling too tired to care.

A/N: Long chapter. In the last chapter I said they were going to be reunite but I never specified how long. (haha) Hope you guys liked this. In case the time travel is confusing, think about it like Narnia (kinda) You can stay in the past for a long time, but when you go into the future, it could be five minutes after you jumped back into the past, or five years. Time is relative. That is why Sesshomaru grew from 55 years old to 160 years old. That is because he actually lived that long and just traveled to the present one year after he was taken. If anyone is curious about _why_ he appeared up in the well, it will be explained in the later chapters. R &R. Have a nice day.

By the way, our favorite girl is the one getting dragged into the well next time. *wink.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I would be rich if I owned Inuyasha

Chapter 6

Kagome groaned when she woke up. She felt disorientated and her muddied thoughts did nothing to help her clear her mind. The white ceiling was unfamiliar, and certainly not the wooden ceiling she had expected to see in her room.

"Oh you are awake! Thank goodness!" Kagome turned towards the source of the voice and saw the concerned face of her mother peering down at her.

"Dear, are you okay? We found you collapsed outside of the well house last night, what happened?" Her mother asked. Kagome shook her head in an attempt to clear her thoughts.

"I don't know Mama. I can't remember." Last night felt empty in her mind. Kagome felt a sense of loss, as if she just lost something important but she can't even remember what it was. It was a blank. She could remember what she did in the day, but memories of everything after she returned home was gone. There was something nagging her at the back of her mind, but no matter how hard she tried Kagome couldn't grasp it. Kagome tried to sit up but a stinging pain pierced her mind when she tried to move.

"Oww" Kagome winced when she shifted her position.

"Shhh, It's okay. Take it easy dear." Her mom soothed her. "You don't have to force yourself to remember."

Kagome nodded numbly at her mother's words.

– 5 years later –

Kagome woke up to the cacophonous sound of her alarm blaring. She quickly slammed her hand down onto the infernal machine as she sighed and snuggled back under the covers, her good luck bracelet jingling as her hand moved. She was getting especially warm and comfy when her mother yelled from downstairs for her to get up. Giving a long drawn out groan, Kagome pushed herself, with great difficulty, from her bed. She shuffled around her room, changing into her uniform and giving a quick brush to her hair before heading downstairs for breakfast.

"Kagome! Happy Birthday!" Mama Higurashi greeted from the kitchen as she saw her daughter come down.

"Nee-chan's getting old." Souta snickered from the dining table. A small vein popped on her head as Kagome used her notebook to _lightly_ whack Souta on the head. Souta gave a small grunt at the impact.

"And you are still short and immature." She retorted with a fake bright smile on her face. Sweat dropping, Souta wisely chose to remain silent and began eating his breakfast.

"So, are you planning to do anything fun today to celebrate?" Her mother asked.

"No, not really. I may hang out with the girls a bit after school, then I will be coming back." _And I will go see Meiko too_. Kagome added silently to herself. Despite her memory loss five years ago, Kagome still clearly remembered most of her childhood. However, there was just an occasional _blank_ in many parts of her memory. Not wanting to worry her mother, Kagome had only told her that she couldn't remember the night that she was brought to the hospital, but in reality, there were many parts of her childhood that was a mass of obscurity to Kagome. She recalled asking Meiko their initial reason for meeting and training. Meiko only took one second to think before she curtly replied, "So you could get stronger." The subject was never brought up again. During this time, Kagome continued to train since she saw no disadvantages. She had told her mother of her self-defense lessons a few months after she was released from the hospital. Mama Higurashi was surprised, but given the circumstances, she wanted Kagome to have the ability to protect herself and be safe, thus she supported her daughter in her endeavors.

As she put on her shoes Kagome looked around, not finding the creature she was looking for.

"Mom! Where's Buyo?" She yelled across the hall.

"Ah, I think I saw him wandering near the well house earlier." Her mom replied.

Kagome frowned. It was customary for her to hug her cat or pet it before leaving for school. Buyo was lazy, so it was even more out of the norm for him to be wandering around. Gathering a deep breath, Kagome slung her backpack over her shoulders and headed across the shrine grounds towards the well house. As she passed by the Goshinboku, Kagome made a small prayer for a prosperous year. She hoped that she would do well in school, that the shrine would be well, and that her family would be healthy. As she finalized her prayer, a small wind twirled around her form before swirling upwards, rustling the tree's leaves. Kagome smiled. She liked to think of it as the tree giving her a personal blessing. Then, turning towards the direction of the well house, Kagome cautiously walked towards it until she was standing in front of the small building.

Although much time has passed since the incident, Kagome still felt a sense of discomfort whenever she approached the well house. The place seemed to reject her, but yet as she felt the sense of being pushed away, an unfamiliar feeling of longing would always appear in her heart. Confused and a bit scared of these feelings, Kagome avoided the well house whenever it was possible. Kagome gripped at the door, and with much effort, pried it open.

Peering inside, she could only see darkness.

"Buyo? Buyo? Come here you fat cat." She called inside. There was no reply and Kagome sighed. She had hoped to find Buyo before she left for school, but time was running short and she would be late if she didn't hurry up. Giving one last glance into the dark abyss, Kagome turned around and began to walk away. She was just stepping down the steps of the well house when a panicked meow reached her ears and she saw the fat form of her cat blur past her.

"Buyo?" Kagome was confused.

Before she could take another step to go after her cat, Kagome suddenly felt herself to be entrapped by a black wiry substance holding her back. Belatedly, and with much fear in her heart, Kagome realized that it was hair. Struggling, Kagome tilted her head around and to her horror, she saw the hair extending from inside the well.

"Help! Help! Hel -mmph."

The hair was slowly binding her around her form and dragging her towards the well. When she was completely inside the well house, the door was slammed shut with an ominous thud.

"Give me the Jewel! Where is it? WHERE IS IT!?" A voice yelled at her. Kagome found herself being shifted until she was face to face with what she could only describe as a monster. The woman had a gaunt, pale face. Her chest was bare and bony, and she had many arms attached haphazardly to her sides. Instead of two human legs, she had the body of a centipede. Her mouth was filled with rows of yellow, but sharp looking teeth, and she had a crazed look in her eyes. Her hair wrapped itself around Kagome tighter.

"Where is it? Give it to me!" She repeated.

Kagome shook her head, partly because she didn't know and partly because she was struggling to get out of the hair cocoon. Angered, the creature hissed.

"You will NOT escape me!" She screeched as she dragged Kagome towards the well before jumping down, pulling Kagome with her.

A soft purple light surrounded them, and Kagome found herself in some sort of tunnel only described in science fiction novels. Meanwhile, the creature was still examining her with a mad look in its eyes. It was whispering to itself as its arms gripped Kagome and turned her around as the thing looked at her.

"Aha! Here it is!" The monster shouted gleefully. Her nails turned sharp, and she stabbed her hand into Kagome's side. Kagome cried out in pain at the contact and screamed when the monster pulled her hand out. On her palm, was a glowing pink jewel. The monster began laughing maniacally.

"Hahahahaha. I have the Jewel in my possession. Now I will have the most power and rule all of the lands." She screeched. In her glee, her hold loosened on Kagome. Gritting her teeth, Kagome recalled all the lessons Meiko gave to her in the past several years and used them to free herself out of her bonds. Kicking the monster's hand in the process. Unbeknownst to her, as she struggled the fang on her bracelet glowed, giving her strength. In the struggle, the half human centipede lost its grip on the jewel as it fell through its grip into the purple space.

"NOOOOOO!" The creature screamed.

Paying it no heed, Kagome also allowed herself to freely fall, figuring that anywhere would be better than staying with the monster that trapped her. Inwardly, she wondered how far she would fall and if she would die. Her question was soon answered as she felt herself being slammed onto a dirt ground, air knocked out of her lungs. Slowly, she opened her eyes, and saw the jewel a few feet away. Absentmindedly pocketing it, Kagome began examining her surroundings.

Taking a few seconds to breath, Kagome looked at the wooden boards that surrounded her, and at the opening on the top. Gathering her strength, Kagome started climbing up, gripping at the vines that grew on the wooden walls.

The teenage girl was amazed at what she saw when she climbed out of the well. The whole place was so … _green_. Kagome didn't think she ever saw any place where there was as much nature and trees as this place. Even the air felt good. Landing softly at the edge of the well, Kagome tried to figure out where she was. There was no visible landmark, and not person in sight. However, there was a small trail of smoke rising from between the trees, and Kagome could make out the faint outline of a small village. Figuring that was the safest way to go and get info, Kagome began walking in the direction of the smoke.

She didn't get to far when she felt a tugging sensation. Turning back, she saw the well glowing the same purplish pink color as the tunnel. Alarms rang in her head, and she began sprinting towards the village. As she neared the forest between the well and the village, she saw the silhouette of a familiar yet unfamiliar tree. Pausing in her steps, Kagome stared at the tree, feeling like she had seen it somewhere before. With a start, she realized that it was the Goshinboku, but the sacred tree looked smaller in stature. As she walked to the other side of the tree, she gasped.

A guy wearing a bright red hakama with an equally red haori was nailed to the tree by an arrow. His silver hair drifted in the wind, and two triangular ears peaked out from his head. Kagome wondered if he was cosplaying, but the arrow looked painful, and the person seemed to be sleeping or unconscious, so being the inquisitive person she is, Kagome walked up and tried to wake him, temporarily forgetting the monster she was running from in her curiosity.

"Hey! Hey! Are you okay?" She asked.

The person remained still, his eyes closed. Kagome frowned and she tried to pull on his ears, and slapped his face. If he was sleeping, he _should_ wake up.

"Hey! Can you hear me?" She asked again.

No response. Growing a bit frustrated and worried, Kagome looked at the arrow piercing his chest and gave it a jerk. The arrow came out surprisingly with ease. Kagome blinked at the projectile in her hand before looking at the guy again. To her relief, he was stirring. As he opened his eyes, she noticed that they were an amazing shade of gold. It was certainly a nice contact color. As the guy focused on her, a look of shock crossed his face before it morphed into a snarl.

"Kikyo!" He screamed as he ran at her, claws stretching out in a motion to attack. Kagome jumped back in surprise. One, because the guy was attacking unprovoked, and two, those claws looked damn realistic. He must be a great cosplayer, Meiko would probably love to question him in his designs. Meiko, despite her fierce attitude and fighting skills, was a closet otaku. As such, she had dragged her young charge multiple times around town in what she dubbed as "otaku related activities" where Kagome was involuntarily taught the many skills and knowledge that came with otaku culture.

Dodging his swipe, Kagome easily grabbed a hold of his arm and twisted it behind his back, rendering him immobile. It took her considerable effort to keep him in that position as her wound was still bleeding from where she was stabbed by the monster earlier.

"Aack, let go of me! Kikyo you bitch! How dare you betray me and seal me on top of that!" He yelled.

Kagome frowned as she got increasingly irritated. Here she was trying to help someone off a tree, and they repay her kindness by trying to kill her? That is so _not_ cool.

"I don't know who this Kikyo chick is, but you may want to get your eyes checked before you try to kill people." She hissed. The guy growled, not listening to her words.

"Gimme the jewel Kikyo. Once I become a demon I will give you a quick death." He struggled in her grasp, and with surprising strength, freed himself. Kagome huffed. She couldn't understand why everyone was so obsessed with the jewel. In fact, now that she had a second to think, she wasn't even sure _how_ it was biologically possible to get it out of her body.

Wincing again at the pain from her wound, she scowled at her opponent.

"How many times do I have to say it? I'm not this Kikyo you are screaming about!" She yelled.

"Kikyo?" A new voice whispered.

It was an old lady wearing a miko's robe similar to the ones Mama Higurashi made Kagome wear during the formal festivals. She had heard the commotion and had come to see what happened. Kagome wanted to give a retort at the lady's misconception but didn't want to be rude to a stranger. Her opportunity to talk was cut short when the guy brashly screamed at the newly arrived miko.

"Granny, out stay out of this!" The loud-mouthed cosplayer yelled.

The miko gasped, "Inuyasha? How are you unsealed? What happened?"

Kagome watched in fascination as the triangular ears flattened atop the guy's head.

"Ain't none of your business." His eyes bled red. "I got a wench to kill." He turned towards Kagome and began attacking her again. Kagome resumed defending against him, gritting her teeth as each impact magnified the pain in her side.

Quickly noticing that the girl was not her sister, but someone with remarkable similarity, Kaede was very worried about the girl fighting the hanyou. Sister look-a-like or not, hanyous, being half youkai, was still inherently stronger than humans. She drew a subjugation necklace from her sleeves and threw it to the girl, hoping it will help her. Although only mikos and priests could use them, if the girl had _any_ potential reiki at all, it would work.

"Here! Put these around his neck!"

Kagome caught the necklace in her hands, wondering how this string of beads was going to help her stop a psycho cosplayer. However, seeing that there wasn't anything she could think of that may be more effective, Kagome listened to the miko and tossed the necklace around the guy's head when she evaded his lunge. As the necklace settled around him, the guy didn't pause in his continued attacks. Kagome's heart sank. It didn't work.

"You have to say a command!" The old miko yelled from the edge of the forest. Kagome looked desperately at the guy attacking her. Her stamina was greatly depleted, and he was about to swing his claw down at her.

"SIIIITT!"

With a thud, the hanyou dropped to the ground.

"Wench! What did you do to me!?" He asked angrily. "What is this thing?" He attempted to pull the necklace off himself, but the beads remain firmly glued around his neck.

"SIT!"

Crash.

"Bitch, will you please –"

"SIT!"

Thud.

"Fuck this, you –"

"SIT!"

By now, the hanyou shaped crater was quite deep, and Kagome was catching her breath from the adrenaline rush earlier.

A crash resounded from the distance and Kagome raised her head at the sound. It was the same centipede lady from earlier. She looked even more ravenous, her mouth was wide open, showing her teeth, and her hair flew around wildly, as if they were alive searching for prey. Kaede gasped at the abomination. She would never be able to fully purify this; the youkai was simply too strong for her. A rustle behind her notified her of the villagers who had come due to the commotion. Kaede quickly motioned them back before they got hurt. Kagome on the other hand, had an idea.

"Hey? You alive?" she yelled down the human shaped hole.

"Nice of you to ask that when _you_ are the one who put me here." Came a raspy retort.

Kagome rolled her eyes. "Are you strong?"

"Ha, wench, who do you think I am? I'm invincible." The voice was stronger this time. Kagome smirked.

"Then prove it. If you are as strong as you say, beat the monster over there. If you think the challenge is too much however …" Kagome let her sentence hang in the air.

The effect was immediate. A red blur shot out from the hole.

"Who do you think you are talking to wench?" The hanyou remarked as he jumped out. Giving a quick look at the centipede, he growled menacingly and extended his claws.

"I'll show you who's strong." He muttered as he ran towards the oncoming attacker.

He flew towards the oncoming attacker with great ferocity. The centipede attempted to defend itself, but it's huge body was much slower than the hanyou's nimble form. After trading several blows, the centipede fell apart, its severed body parts falling across the ground. Blood flew on the impact, and Kagome winced as she was sprayed with a shower of blood when a stray piece fell near her.

"Kikyo." A voice growled.

Kagome turned to the now bloodied as she dubbed him, cosplayer guy behind her, a menacing glint in his eyes.

"Gimme the Jewel." He growled

Not at all perturbed by his appearance nor his tone, Kagome crossed her arms and stood stiffly facing the hanyou. "You know, when you ask for something, the first thing you do is to ask nicely, and the second thing is to GET THE NAME OF THE PERSON YOU ARE ASKING RIGHT!" she shouted.

"You wench!" Inuyasha lunged at her.

Surprised at the sudden attack, Kagome was unable to move away in time due to her wound, and instead braced herself for impact.

 _Ching!_

A sharp metallic sound rang in the air, and it seemed like the land itself was holding its breath. Kagome opened her eyes only to see a curtain of white hair in front of her.

Wasn't that the color of the cosplayer's hair? She was confused until the figure in front of her spoke with a decidedly deeper and softer baritone voice.

"So you have finally managed to free yourself Inuyasha. It has taken you quite a long time." The voice remarked snidely. "I was wondering what the racket my scout reported was, I am unsurprised to see you attack an unarmed, wounded, human wench. Can you go any lower? Or do you want to bring even more dishonor to the Taishou name other than your dirty blood?" The voice was sarcastic, cruel, and frigid as ice. Even Kagome was kind of feeling bad for the rude guy.

"Hey! You shouldn't talk to people like that." She nudged at the back in front of her. The figure whirled around, and Kagome found herself staring into two golden orbs, remarkably similar to the ones belonging to the cosplayer in red, but fundamentally different. To Kagome, they felt familiar, yet she could not recall anytime where she had seen eyes so beautiful yet so cruel and unfeeling.

"And who do you think you are to make this demand? You are just a lowly ningen." He whispered the words softly, but his words carried across clearly.

Kagome could feel her temper rise at the ningen comment. "Wow these people need to be taught manners." She muttered under her breath, unaware that the being in front of her could hear her every word.

"Manners? Know your station." The guy in front of her seemed to disappear and instead a glowing green whip swung at her location.

"Hey wench! Avoid it!" Inuyasha called, very familiar with the move.

Kagome gritted her teeth and narrowly dodged the first blow as it came down at her. Eyeing the scorched ground where the whip made impact, Kagome looked around to see where the new attacker was attacking from. As she looked franticly around, Inuyasha landed besides her. Kagome shifted into a defensive stance, eyes wary.

"Feh. I'm not going to attack you … for now. We've got bigger problems to work with." He muttered. Kagome frowned slightly, but relaxed minutely.

"You can just stay out of my way, and I'll handle it and deal with you when I'm done. He's up in the air, so try to avoid his attacks when you see them."

Kagome was irked at the first part of Inuyasha's comment, but surprised at the later. How can someone be up in the air? She scanned the sky, and to her amazement, Inuyasha was correct. The familiar yet unfamiliar stranger was floating on what seemed like clouds.

"You have _got_ to be kidding me." She whispered to herself.

Inuyasha, not minding her, had already engaged in a battle overhead. Kagome watched in awe as the two battle. Although they both had great flexibility, Inuyasha's stance was rough, and relied on brute strength while the other one's stance was like a dance. There was no wasted movement, everything done cleanly and precisely. Too entranced in the battle, and not paying attention to her surroundings, Kagome did not see the whip come at her until it was too late. The battle had moved closer to her position. The whip had meant to be for Inuyasha, but he dodged it, unaware Kagome was behind him.

A blinding light flashed in the clearing and both fighters were temporarily blinded. When they had regained their senses, Inuyasha stared in bewilderment. Where he was expecting scorched ground, he saw Kagome's huddled form glowing a soft pink. She was unconscious. There seemed to have been a barrier around her because the girl was alive, and unscathed while besides her a few feet away, the ground was scorched from the blast of the attack.

His opponent landed near the girl, and made the motion to grab her, only to be repelled by a strong force. Looking at his burnt hand, the figure stared down at the girl with something akin to mild interest.

"Hnn."

Without a word, he summoned his clouds and left for the sky, leaving Inuyasha to wonder why he was even here in the first place. Not bothering to dwell on the thought, he stalked towards the fallen form of the girl.

"Halt Hanyou!" Kaede, who had been watching the exchange from the trees stepped between him and the girl. She had wanted to help badly. But her powers were weak, and her age didn't allow her the luxury of being able to help. During the battle, she could only sit by silently and watch, praying for the best. Now, that the girl was unconscious, the least she could do was to protect her from the mislead anger of her sister's former lover.

"Get out of my way grandma!" Inuyasha called harshly.

"Inuyasha, think about it. She is not going to be of any use to you dead or unconscious. Let me tend to her wounds, and you can ask your question later." Kaede tried to reason.

"Keh. I don't need any questions. I just need the jewel." He retorted.

"And how are you so sure she has it?" Kaede countered.

"She's Kikyo dammit!" Inuyasha roared, stalking towards the old miko.

"She is not Kikyo." Kaede called out. "My sister has been dead for 50 years."

Inuyasha faltered in his steps. Kikyo, dead? Impossible! Ignoring the old miko's protest, He pushed her aside to look at the fallen girl. His eyes widened when he realized that it really wasn't Kikyo, but someone who looked a lot like her. He had forgotten. Kikyo was mortal, and mortal aged. It wouldn't make sense for Kikyo to look like this after all this time. He silently stood up and walked away.

Kaede watched his retreating back with a heavy heart. She had been a young girl when her sister passed, and only knew the general gist of the situation. But with her current years of experience, she could tell that the figure walking away had not been able to let go. Giving a sigh, Kaede began tending to the girl's unconscious form and prepared to move her to the village. She subtly motioned to the villagers who were hiding earlier. Inuyasha would be back she knew, if not for answers from the girl, it would be answers from her.

A/N: *avoids thrown daggers* Hey guys, finally an update… though I have to admit it is late. I had this chapter written, or at least partially done since January but I wasn't satisfied to the point where I wanted to post it. Because for obvious reasons, some very important events happened in this chapter and I wanted to portray each character correctly. Like seriously, if you were a modern girl thrown back into the feudal times (but didn't know it yet) you will think everyone is crazy, or if you are an otaku like me, a cosplayer. It was an amusing thought, so I incorporated it in. Anyways, hope you enjoy and please R&R.


	7. Chapter 7

Wishing Well 7

A/N: To the guest who asked about Kagome's memory of Sesshomaru last time, remember Midoriko? Yeah. That's what happened.

The first thing that hit her was the smell. The place, wherever it was, smelled extremely nice. Not the cheap perfume manufacture product nice, but an outdoor natural wood and smoke nice. Kagome blinked open her eyes blearily to see light streaming through a narrow window and a thatched roof above her head. Attempting to sit up, the girl groaned as her side lit up in pain.

"Be careful child, you don't want to re-open your wound again. It took quite the effort to get the bleeding to stop."

Kagome looked around for the speaker. It was an old lady in a familiar miko uniform. They were both in a hut of some sort with Kagome lying on a futon and the old miko tending to a fire nearby.

"You were injured badly in the fight." The miko continued, "but it wasn't life threatening and you were able to heal yourself once the bleeding stopped."

Kagome could only give the woman a questioning look.

"Um, where am I?"

"This is a small village in the Musashi Province. I am a bit surprised, how did you arrive here if you didn't know where you were?"

Kagome frowned but did not reply. She was supposed to be in Tokyo. Where the heck _was_ this Musashi province anyways? Kagome faintly remembered the events that happened before she arrived. Missing Buy, the attack, the well, the new environment, and then her life being threatened on multiple occasions by a mental cosplayer that seemed to have superpowers against an evil demon with another mental cosplayer that seemed even more powerful but still rude.

Kagome stared at the fire and ignored the lady waiting for her answer.

 _Yep. I'm going crazy. Too much cramming I swear … This has to be a dream. Count One, Two, Three, and wake up._

Kagome closed her eyes before silently counting and opened them again. She was still met with the concerned face of Kaede staring down at her. Burying her hands in her hair, Kagome groaned. Rethinking the events, Kagome methodically recounted everything in her head, putting away all the strange factors for now. Musashi province … Musashi … the named sounded awfully familiar. A monotone voice droning a lecture flickered through her mind.

"AH!" The girl shrieked, surprising the old miko.

"I'm stuck in feudal Japan!" Shock was the least of what Kagome was experiencing. Confusion was the reigning emotion she was feeling and she ignored the Miko's attempt to soothe her.

A crash came through the door and a red form burst in.

"Feh. Figured the first thing a wench like you would do when you wake up is to create a ruckus." It was the guy with an arrow stuck in his chest. Not seeming to notice her shock, the guy walked up to her and roughly yanked her by the collar of her uniform.

"Now I don't care if you are Kikyo or not but I want the jewel so give it to me or else." He growled as she shook her viciously. Kagome winced as her wounds opened and struggled to push him away.

"get OFF!" She yelled.

It was unexpected, and an almost electrical sensation. Warmth quickly filtered through her fingers and the guy was off her within seconds. Kagome stared, flabbergasted. Sure, she had wanted him to get off her, but even with her training she thought there would have been some struggle before she eventually subdued him.

Meanwhile, Kaede had noticed the distinctive pink light that Kagome's hands had given off before pushing the hanyou off her. Giving a reassuring smile Kaede gently lifted a cup of tea and handed it to the girl.

"It's okay to take your time explaining yourself child." She stated, referring to her question earlier. Seeing her dubious look at Inuyasha's unconscious form on the ground, Kaede added, "How about you get cleaned up. He will be fine and you can take some time to think about your explanation while you get cleaned."

Kagome nodded, grateful for the old miko's understanding.

"Thank you, Miko-sama." She stated politely. Kaede waived her off. "No worried. Just call me Kaede." The two women fell into silence as Kaede helped Kagome stand up slowly. Once Kagome was able to stand steadily on her feet, Kaede moved around the cabin and took out a fresh set of another miko uniform from the drawer. Along with the uniform was a necklace that had a small bottle attacked to it. Inside the bottle was a pink jewel.

Kagome looked at the jewel speculatively. This little thing … could it have been the reason that she was brought here? After all, the centipede monster had wanted this, and the cosplayer too. What was interesting was that it came from _inside_ of her body. Was that even biologically possible? Kagome gave a dramatic sigh and stopped her musings.

"Where can I get cleaned up?"

"The river is right down there." Kaede pointed towards the back of the hunt and proceeded to give Kagome instructions to walk there. As Kagome was about to leave, Kaede called out to her again.

"Child, wait. Here is a bow and some arrows. Although the village and its surroundings are mostly safe, with the recent events, I believe it would be prudent for you to bring these along."

Kaede deposited the weapons into Kagome's arms along with the clothes. Kagome nodded gratefully before heading down towards the river.

~.~.~.~

Kagome stared at the rushing water as she tentatively stepped in. As soon as her feet touched the water, the young girl immediately drew back.

The water was freezing.

Granted, she was currently stuck in the feudal era, with no way to go home until she can examine the well later and see if she could reverse the events that happened. But even if it _was_ able to work both ways, Kagome was still injured and jumping from the top of the well could end up very badly if her conjecture was wrong, therefore examining the well would have to wait until she was healed. She gave an exasperated huff and eyed the water with distaste.

Still… hot water would be _very_ nice.

Setting her lips into a firm line, Kagome stringently walked into the shallow river and quickly emerged herself into the deeper parts, shivering as her skin met the cold water. Once she gave a quick, but hard scrub at the dirt on her body, Kagome dunked her head into the water and began untangling her hair and making sure all the grim was washed out, and that her hair was as clean as possible without modern hair products.

"Hey wench! What is taking you so long?" Inuyasha jumped down from one of the trees nearby.

Kagome gave a high pitched shriek at his intrusion and immediately lowered herself into the water so that only her head was visible.

"SIT! God do you have no morals you pervert? SIT! SIT! SIT!" The girl shouted and cursed at the hanyou until there was a sizable human shaped crater by the riverbank. Dashing out of the water, Kagome quickly changed into the miko uniform that Kaede had given her earlier before turning angrily towards the hanyou that was slowly climbing out of the crater hole with great effort. Kagome crossed her arms and expressed all her anger in the glare she sent his direction. If looks could kill … Inuyasha would be dead.

On the other hand, the hanyou only looked at her thoughtfully when he climbed out of the crater.

"Kikyo …"

His voice was soft, but nevertheless Kagome heard it. Irritation gnawed at her and she frowned.

"Hey! If you are going to call someone at least get their name right!" She pointed at him and yelled. With her movement, sunlight caught inside the jewel within the bottle, and Inuyasha zeroed in onto the shining jewel.

"The shikon. Gimme the jewel woman, or else." He threatened ominously.

If one had asked any of Kagome's close friends or her family, they would all say that Kagome was a strong girl, a kind girl, but one that does not react well to threats. It was no different in this situation. Kagome growled as she narrowed her eyes on the red form in front of her.

"First of all, manners!" She bit out.

"Second, get my name right! I'm not wench, woman, or whatever else you want to call me. I'm KA-GO-ME!" This was punctuated by a large and heavy step in his direction.

"Third, I _hate_ threats!"

Having enough of Inuyasha's attitude, Kagome aimed a well-kick at his head in which Inuyasha dodged by a hair. In response to her attack, Inuyasha extended his claws.

"You're gonna gimme the jewel!" He attacked claws swinging. Kagome quickly back stepped his lunge and instead moved to the side, aiming for a punch to the hanyou's side. Inuyasha however, twisted himself mid attack so that he caught Kagome's arm as she punched at him.

"Gotcha." The hanyou smirked.

Immediately, Kagome decided to struggle, but the bandaged wound on her side began to sting with the strenuous activities. Settling for a swift knee jerk upward, Kagome delivered a blow to his groin, causing Inuyasha to cuss quite loudly. However, he still did not let go of her and instead latched his free hand onto the necklace, trying to pull it off Kagome's neck.

The two fighters however, were so immersed in attacking and defending against each other' moves that they did not notice they were nearing the edge of the river. As the struggle became fiercer, Kagome slipped on a soft patch of mud, falling into the water. Inuyasha, who was still grabbing the necklace was brought down by her momentum. As they both went down, the necklace broke due to the tension and flew out of Inuyasha's hand as he fell.

Kagome was the first to regain her senses in the water, and she quickly realized that the necklace was not on her person anymore. Once she steadied herself in the river, she quickly looked around for the small bottle that contained the jewel. She spotted it being carried by the stream further downstream, and swimming towards it immediately. Inuyasha, now also aware of the situation swam a few paces behind her.

Just as Kagome was about to reach the bottle however, a nearby carrion crow swopped down and picked it up instead.

"Stop! Bird! Dang it!"

Kagome screeched after the retreating bird.

"Oi! Woman!" Inuyasha yelled. He had swum to shore and was holding her bow and arrows in a throwing position. Kagome reached out her arms to catch them as they flew through the air. Quickly knocking an arrow, Kagome aimed at the black figure of the crow in the sky. Taking in a deep breath, she released the arrow and watched it sail through the air.

To her incredulity, the arrow was extremely precise. Perhaps a bit _too_ precise. The arrowhead had pierced the bird's head, and also through its jaws, shattering the bottle and the jewel within. Kagome watched in wonder as the jewel gave off a bright light before scattering pieces of pink sparkles across the sky.

The magical scene was interrupted by Inuyasha's burst of outrage.

"Gods woman! You were supposed to just shoot the bird! Why did you shatter the jewel? Are you dumb?" He ranted angrily.

Kagome rolled her eyes at his behavior. "I didn't mean to shatter the jewel, it just kind of happened. Besides, this would have never happened if you didn't try to take it by force."

Inuyasha burst into another tirade of outrage at her response but Kagome only covered her ears and ignored him. Instead, she slowly made her way out of the river towards Kaede's hut. She had to apologize to the kind lady for dirtying the miko clothes she had so generously provided and ask for another outfit.

When she reached the hut however, the old miko was in a state of panic. As soon as she spotted Kagome, Kaede rushed towards the girl and began looking for the necklace when she did not see Kagome wearing it.

"Where is it child? Where is the jewel?"

Kagome could only smile sheepishly and explain the incident at the river. When she was done explaining, Kaede could only give a deep tired sigh as she sat down and began rubbing her temples. Inuyasha was not back yet, and the hut was quiet with only the two mikos.

"Umm, I'm really sorry for breaking the jewel. Is there anything I can do? I'm sure I can get a new one in no time." Kagome suggested. Kaede only gave another sigh at her comment.

"Child, what is your name?"

"Ah, I guess I haven't introduced myself yet. I'm Kagome."

"Well, Kagome then. The jewel is not something that is easily replaced. A long time ago, the greatest miko of all time, Midoriko, battled countless demons that were threatening the stability of Yamato. She battled them continuously for seven days. On the seventh day, Midoriko used all of her powers to create the Shikon no Tama. This sealed all the demon within the jewel, but also sealed Midoriko herself. In fact, their battle continues even till today. What is important however, is due to all the beings that are sealed within the jewel, the jewel contains great power that in the wrong hands could cause havoc. This is why the jewel must be purified before being wished upon with a selfless wish, finally destroying it once and for all. However, now that there are shards scattered everywhere, it will be hard to maintain the purity of the jewel." The old miko fell silent after her final statement and Kagome allowed the full weight of what she has been told to sink into her.

"I'm _so_ sorry that I broke it. I didn't know it was that significant." The girl began crying silently. Kaede stood up and took Kagome's hand into her own and sat the girl down with her.

"Kagome, child, it will be okay but you need to get the shards back. If you can gather all the shards and purify them, you can piece together the jewel again and wish it away."

"But why me? I don't even know _how_ to purify things." The girl wailed.

"You are the chosen guardian of the jewel Kagome. It was the reason that you were the one who had the jewel in the first place." Kaede paused, "That, and you are probably also my sister's reincarnation." She added quietly.

"Her reincarnation?" Kagome questioned disbelievingly. Kaede nodded.

"Yes. It is the reason that Inuyasha has mistaken you for Kikyo, my sister, on multiple occasions. You possess a remarkable likeliness to her. It is the only explanation because she was also the jewel's guardian before she died."

"What happened?"

"I don't know. This question should be answered by Inuyasha. I was a young girl when the event took place. From what I know, Inuyasha promised Kikyo he would use the jewel to become human. However, he betrayed her and wanted to snatch the jewel to become a full youkai instead of a hanyou. Therefore, Kikyo sealed him to the tree, but not before sustaining grievous injuries herself and dying."

Kagome was silent as she considered the new information. "Well, now I have proof that he is a jerk." She muttered darkly. Kaede chuckled at her response.

"Well, I wouldn't be too sure child, he was quite easygoing before he went mad. I have to admit that the issue was never fully resolved." The miko stared at Kagome and gave her an encouraging smile. "You should go find him. After your scuffle in the river, I would imagine he is quite put out. He probably wants to apologize but is too prideful to say it."

Kagome snorted at the comment but nodded her head anyways.

"There is a way to restore the jewel," Kaede spoke. "You as the guardian of the jewel should be able to collect the jewel shards, purify them, and piece back the jewel from the broken shards. Inuyasha may be useful in that regard." She stated.

Kagome gave a quick word of thanks before walking out the hut. The information was overwhelming. She didn't search for Inuyasha immediately, instead she wandered through the village, asking directions to the well. As she neared the well, hope surged within her. Perhaps, this was all a bad dream or some alternate reality that she was warped into. No matter what, Kagome was determined to get back home safe to her family, and forget the whole experience.

Her sense of responsibility screamed at her to take action, and resolve the problem she created, but Kagome ignored the voice. The story Kaede told, the environment, the people, everything is so surreal. How could she possibly be in feudal Japan? It was laughable. Kagome gritted her teeth as she peered over the well rim and saw the deep drop to the bottom.

 _Well here goes nothing._

Closing her eyes and taking a deep breath, Kagome gave a leap of faith as she jumped into the well, not quite knowing what to expect but also fulling expecting the well to somehow magically transport her back like how it got her to feudal Japan in the first place.

Instead, she was met with hard ground hitting her butt as she landed. Kagome gave a hiss of pain. The fall probably tore at her wound a bit, but it didn't reopen them. Kagome adjusted her bandages and looked at the ground in front of her. She refused to believe that she was trapped in this place forever. The girl began to dig, maybe if she dug deep enough the portal would open up.

However, even after an hour of digging and multiple scratches, there was no change in the well at all. It remained dry, like any other old abandoned well. Growling in frustration, and yelling out a string of profanities that would make her mother faint, Kagome punched at the walls of the well, willing it, pleading it to work and somehow get her out of this nightmare.

Her pleas went unanswered, and the girl could only sniffle as she grasped at the vines extending upward, slowly climbing out of the well. In her mental state of distress, she failed to notice a pair of golden eyes following her movement. Well, in reality it was two pairs, but the first had no inkling that the second pair was also observing them.

Sesshomaru silently walked away as he saw the girl heading back to the village. The well was a place he took comfort in as a child. Perhaps he was only grasping at the faint reminiscence of the childhood he had left, but he always felt oddly peaceful in the well's vicinity. That peace however, was shattered by the arrival of the strange girl who had also unleashed his abominable brother back into the world. Now, they were both intruding and contaminating his spot. He would not visit the well anymore, Sesshomaru decided. The girl, although strange, held no interest to him, or at least not enough for him to invest his attention to, and his brother had always been an ignorant fool.

Inuyasha shadowed the strange girl back to the village. This 'Kagome', as he constantly reminded himself, claimed to not be Kikyo, even though they practically look the same. On a deeper level, Inuyasha had already noticed that they were different people. But his grudge with Kikyo had just started and he wasn't in the forgiving mood yet. Not to mention, the wench just _had_ to shatter the jewel.

"Stupid wench doing stupid things." He muttered under his breath. He wasn't sure if the woman had demonic hearing or something, but at his words, the girl stilled and turned in his general direction.

"Inuyasha! I know you are there. Come out." Inuyasha remained stubbornly glued to the tree, not moving an inch, and not revealing his position at all. Kagome gave out a sigh at the lack of response.

"Osuwari!"

Crash.

Kagome walked to the crash site and looked at the fallen hanyou.

"You really should work on your stealth if you are going to follow me." She stated curtly. Inuyasha growled before standing up and glaring at the girl.

"Who said I was following you?" He retorted.

Kagome gave a scoff. "Then is there another girl you call wench?" She paused, "Oh wait, I forgot. Your vocabulary is so limited that I guess you call everyone wench and your memory is also as limited since you never seem to remember my name." She snidely remarked.

"Wench! Are you saying I'm stupid?" He yelled

"Oh, you just realized?"

"Feh. _You_ are the stupid wench who broke the jewel."

"Because you were being a jerk trying to steal it from me!"

A brief period of silence followed as each party regained their breath after yelling at each other. Kagome made a noise halfway between a groan and a sigh. She hated apologizing.

"Look, I didn't mean to break the jewel, but Kaede said it was possible to piece it back together. You can come along if you want."

"Who do you think you are talking to? _Of course_ I'm coming along. I gotta have the jewel once it is back in one piece after all." Inuyasha crossed his arms and retorted.

Kagome rolled her eyes at his immaturity.

 _Well, I guess that's better than nothing._

"Whatever." She replied briskly. "We leave once I ask Kaede how to locate the shards and piece the jewel back together."

"Wait, why can't we leave now?" Inuyasha whined.

"Because we have no idea where the first shard is."

Inuyasha groaned as he muttered a few other unsavory words beneath his breath. But he followed Kagome as she began walking back to the village.

A/N: Their journey finally begins! That took forever to write.

IMPORTANT: All the fanfics I am currently working on can be now seen on my profile. As I have multiple ongoing fics at the same time, I will be stating which one I am working on before the next on my profile.

Happy Reading. R&R.


End file.
